


Бар на окраине Детройта

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Romance, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Если ты работаешь барменом — будь готов поговорить по душам с очередным посетителем.





	Бар на окраине Детройта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Drink and Bite.  
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

Этим вечером в баре на окраине Детройта посетителей было мало. Оно и понятно — февраль, мокрый снег, грязь, слякоть… Не так уж много было желающих в такой вечер пропустить стаканчик-другой, поэтому и работы у Билла сегодня особо не было. Памятуя о том, каким был День Святого Валентина в прошлом году — две пьяные драки, толпа ужравшихся в сопли незадачливых мужиков и несколько не первой свежести столь же пьяных девиц… нет, лучше уж как сегодня: тихо, спокойно, несколько посетителей по тёмным углам. Можно поставить древних Lynyrd Skynyrd и немного отдохнуть.  
  
А может, и поработать на полставки душеспасителем. Билл вряд ли работал бы здесь, если бы не любил иногда поболтать с посетителями о жизни, а многолетний опыт подсказывал, когда это было уместно, а когда лучше было оставить человека надираться в молчаливом одиночестве.  
  
— Тяжёлый денёк? — будто невзначай спросил он мрачного типа, сидящего за барной стойкой. Тот выпил уже две порции бурбона и тяжёлым взглядом гипнотизировал третью.  
  
Тип быстро глянул на Билла — глаза у него были тёмные и тоскливые — и кривовато усмехнулся.  
  
— Вроде того. Но старый добрый Джек всегда помогает, ни разу не подвёл, — опрокинув в себя половину содержимого своего стакана, мужик снова глянул на Билла. — Никто никого никогда не подводит. Один Гэвин Рид, блядь, сплошное разочарование. Вот ты…  
  
— Билл, — отозвался Билл в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гэвина Рида.  
  
— …вот ты, Билл, ты — хороший человек?  
  
Билл пожал плечами.  
  
— А это, Гэвин, от точки зрения зависит. Для старины Марка, который приходит сюда через два дня на третий заливать горе после очередной ссоры с женой, — очень хороший. А для моей бывшей — последняя скотина, можно даже не спрашивать. Всё для всех по-разному.  
  
— Да знаю я, — с досадой вздохнул Гэвин, крутя в руках полупустой стакан. — Но я, видишь ли, какой-то особо везучий долбоёб-неудачник.  
  
— Девушка бросила? — понятливо хмыкнул Билл.  
  
Гэвин непонимающе уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся злым лающим смехом.  
  
— Девушка? Ох блядь, да я был бы счастлив, если бы девушка. Но нет, не хочу я на них даже смотреть, понимаешь? Женат, бля, на работе, она меня удовлетворяет полностью. Во все дыры с утра до ночи. И вот я ебусь с ней, ебусь, как супермен-трудоголик, и что в ответ?  
  
Всё ясно, подумал Билл. Если не девушка — то работа. Тоже известная и далеко не новая проблема. Судя по потрёпанному виду этого Гэвина, трёхдневной щетине и тёмным кругам под глазами — работа и впрямь была паршивая.  
  
— “Вы снова проспали, детектив Рид”. “Вы заполнили документ не по форме, детектив Рид”. “Вы излишне грубо обошлись со свидетелем, детектив Рид”, — занудно протянул он, очевидно, цитируя кого-то. — А что этот свидетель, старый пердун, нас всех за обслугу какую-то считает — это, значит, ничего. Я не блядский андроид, чтобы, вкалывая сутками без сна и жратвы, ползая по сраным канавам и подставляясь под пули, ещё выслушивать, что все полицейские — ленивые продажные твари, которые нихера не делают и только таскают добропорядочных граждан по допросам.  
  
— И да, блядские андроиды! — теперь Гэвин уже распалился не на шутку. Прикончив порцию бурбона и жестом попросив ещё, он повернулся к Биллу всем корпусом. Усталость, отчаяние и тоску как рукой сняло, теперь в глазах детектива — и впрямь та ещё паршивая работёнка — горела какая-то азартная, почти весёлая злость. — Настоящие, сука, детективы! Расты Коулы все как один. Вот ты, Билл, ты работал когда-нибудь с андроидами?  
  
Билл отрицательно покачал головой. После ноябрьской революции андроиды-девианты заняли много рабочих мест, но в этот захолустный бар то ли не успели пробраться, то ли считали такую работу недостаточно для себя квалифицированной, поди пойми, что там творилось в их электронных мозгах.  
  
— Счастливый ты человек, Билл! — продолжил Рид с тем же азартом. — Эти сраные куски пластика просто невыносимы. Высокомерные, ублюдочные засранцы. Он, бля, и ходячая лаборатория, и энциклопедия, и вечный “хороший коп”, и отчёты у него, видите ли, идеальные, и выглядит он после целого дня ползанья по говнам так, что хоть щас на приём к президенту. И нахуя ему, мистеру я-лучший-сотрудник-месяца, такой жалкий кожаный мешок, как я? Вот помяни моё слово, Билл, помяни моё слово — скоро пластиковые ублюдки поймут, что они круче нас по всем параметрам, и тогда нам всем не поздоровится. Но кто слушает Гэвина Рида? Правильно, никто! Гэвин Рид ведь у нас грубиян, неудачник и полный придурок, а андроиды — и Шерлоки, и инспекторы Гаджеты, и вообще душки. Но знаешь что? Я, может, и грубиян, и неудачник, но уж точно не идиот. И не позволю какому-то пластиковому ублюдку занять моё место и тем более — мне указывать! “Я рекомендовал бы вам отправиться домой и поспать не менее семи часов, детектив”… Поцелуй меня в мой кожаный зад, ходячее ведро с гвоздями! Всегда идеальный, блядь, внимательный, а ты всё гонишься за ним, гонишься, но это как на древнем форде за ламборджини гнаться, и смешно, и тупо до усрачки, понимаешь, о чём я?  
  
Вдохновенную речь детектива прервал завибрировавший в кармане телефон. Он вытащил его, взглянул на экран, поморщился и сбросил вызов. Телефон тут же завибрировал снова.  
  
— Труба зовёт? — сочувственно осведомился Билл, думая, что “ходячее ведро с гвоздями” дало Риду неплохой совет — тому и правда не помешало бы выспаться, особенно после нескольких порций бурбона без какой-либо закуски.  
  
Детектив меж тем прикончил очередную порцию и требовательно протянул стакан Биллу, и как раз в этот момент в баре появился новый посетитель. В полутёмном прокуренном помещении вошедший выглядел потрясающе неуместным, как английский наследный принц на захудалой ферме в Оклахоме. Высокий, худой, с идеально прямой спиной и идеально уложенными волосами, в ослепительно белой куртке с высоким воротником. Даже не видя светящегося на виске диода, ошибиться было невозможно — посетитель не был человеком.  
  
Не глядя по сторонам, андроид быстро направился прямо к барной стойке.  
  
— Детектив Рид, я вижу, вы пренебрегли моим советом, — ровным мягким голосом сказал он.  
  
— Явился, не запылился, — пробормотал Рид, и злость в его голосе прозвучала как-то… странно. Будто он и не злился вовсе, но очень старался делать вид. — Отъебись, жестянка, мы в свободной стране.  
  
— Безусловно, детектив. Но осмелюсь вам напомнить, что завтра рабочий день, а сейчас уже пятнадцать минут пополуночи. К тому же, процент алкоголя в вашей крови…  
  
— Прекрати меня сканировать, — детектив несильно пихнул андроида в плечо. — Моя кровь, мои проценты. Отъебись, говорю. Сегодня, между прочим, День Святого Валентина, ты, бесчувственное бревно, так что свали и дай отпраздновать по-холостяцки.  
  
— …процент алкоголя в вашей крови совершенно очевидно не позволит вам сесть за руль, так что я взял на себя смелость отвезти вас домой. Также я взял вам ужин, и рекомендовал бы поесть перед тем, как идти спать…  
  
— Вот как взял, так и верни. И ужин, и смелость. Взял он, блядь.  
  
— Детектив Рид…  
  
— Свали.  
  
Андроид не двинулся с места, глядя на Рида спокойными серыми глазами. Тот вздохнул и развёл руками, с весёлой досадой глядя на Билла.  
  
— Вот видишь, дружище, никакого покоя, никакой свободы. Сраная работа теперь припирается за мной даже в бар.  
  
— Я ваш напарник, детектив, и…  
  
— Хуярник.  
  
— …и одной из моих приоритетных задач является ваше благополучие.  
  
Рид пытался возражать, но Билл уже видел, что эту битву выиграл андроид. Тот попросил счёт и оплатил, приложив ладонь к кассовому аппарату. Затем накинул на плечи детективу его кожаную куртку и помог подняться. Билл прекрасно видел, что Рид хоть и пьян, но точно не настолько, чтобы не быть в состоянии идти самостоятельно, однако андроид осторожно обхватил его за талию и, придерживая так, повёл к выходу, а детектив закинул руку ему на плечи. Уже у самых дверей до слуха донеслось:  
  
— Так что там по делу той убитой цыпочки, есть зацепки?..  
  
Билл улыбнулся, забирая пустой стакан. Что ж, не для всех хороший День Святого Валентина — это ужин со свечами и сердечками. Кому-то нужна пара стаканов виски, еда на вынос и надёжное плечо напарника.


End file.
